daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrett and Kayley Comfort Kilala Reno
After Kilala ran away from home, she wandered through the forest, crying about her piano and her belongings, and made it to her home and her real parents, Garrett and Kayley's house. Kilala knocked on the door and it opened. Garrett and Kayley looked concerned, looking at their real daughter, crying her eyes out. "My goodness, what happened?" Kayley asked, looking concerned. Kilala sniffled and sobbed, "Mom, Dad! I'm scared! Can I come and live with you?" Garrett nodded and smiled, "Sure." "Thank you." Kilala said, crying, as she went inside her house. After Kayley helped Kilala out of her pink nightgown and slippers and into her white blouse, blue vest, pink bowtie, black skirt with white trimming and a yellow Mickey Mouse logo on it, white knee-high socks, and black shoes, Kilala sat down on the couch and Garrett handed her the pink handkerchief. Kilala blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Kayley went up to her daughter and sat down beside her, as she asked, "What's the matter, my dear? What happened this time?" "You can tell us." Garrett added. Kilala began telling her parents a sob story. "Well, my ex-father, Tulio, grabbed the collar of my nightgown and took me home right after our sleepover in the treehouse, he threw me across the room, like I was some kind of ragdoll." Kayley gasped and asked, "He threw you across the room? Well, that's not nice of him to do that to you, was it?" Kilala shook her head and Garrett said, "Well, tell us what happened after this." Kilala continued her sob story, "Well, Tulio kept yelling at me and mocked me for absolutely no reason at all. Then he destroyed all of my belongings, including my piano by throwing them in the fireplace. And then, I yelled "I hate you!" to Tulio and so, I began to cry and ran away from home with angry tears in my eyes and a broken heart, never to come back home ever. It's just that no wonder why he made me cry." As Kilala finished her sob story, her emotions start building up and buried her face into her handkerchief, crying her eyes out. Garrett and Kayley felt so concerned for their daughter's sadness. "That's why he doesn't love me anymore!" Kilala said, tearfully and cried into her handkerchief. Garrett and Kayley hugged their daughter in concern. "There, there, darling. Everything is going to be alright. We promise." Kayley said, soothingly. After hugging for a long time, Kilala felt very tired after crying for so long and yawned. Garrett and Kayley saw that Kilala was asleep on the couch. Kayley took out the blanket from the closet and Garrett placed the pillow on the couch as Kayley placed the blanket on Kilala, placing her head on the pillow and tucking her in. "Good night, my dear." Kayley said with a smile and gently kissed Kilala on her cheek. Then she and Garrett went into the den for a talk, with Kilala sleeping peacefully on the couch, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mother And Daughter Relationship Category:Father And Daughter Relationship